A Kiss For The Arts
by leprofessor
Summary: Some of the glee club have a sleepover to celebrate Rachel's birthday.  Faberry and minor Brittana


**Summary:** Some of the glee club have a sleepover to celebrate Rachel's birthday.

**Pairings:** Faberry and very minor Brittana

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 1172

* * *

><p>"So what game should we play?" Quinn asked everyone at the party.<p>

"I say we play Spin the Bottle."

Rachel groaned. "That's only because you want to kiss all of us girls."

"Ok , so who invited Berry again?"

"It's my birthday Santana! I invited you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh right, and Quinn forced me to come."

"I thought we were celebrating Lord Tubbington's television debut on Worst Chefs in America."

Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, and Kurt all turned to Brittany who was cradling the aforementioned obese cat in her arms.

"Is that why you brought him?" Santana asked. "You know that cat and I don't get along. Yesterday, he tried to scratch my eye out!"

"He promised to be good San. And that was a mistake. He explained to me later that he just thought your eye was a black eyed pea that he could put it in his stew."

"That is disgusting. And I am completely against Spin the Bottle. I might be the only male at this party, but I also have no interest in kissing any of you ladies. No offense."

"None taken, Kurt," Tina answered. "Personally, I don't want to kiss anyone else here eith – …"

"Spin the bottle it is then. Here is a bottle we can use," Quinn declared loudly as she produced a bottle from her overnight bag.

"Ok, someone is a little too prepared for this. Are we sure that Santana is the only one wanting to get a little girly tongue action?" Kurt asked as he side-eyed Quinn and took the bottle from her hands. Quinn just shrugged.

"I want some girly tongue action," Brittany announced. "And everyone here is a really good kisser. Except Lord Tubbington. He kinda tastes like how a cat smells."

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Lauren noted as Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt gagged.

"Well, I'm not opposed to a small game of Spin the Bottle," said Rachel. "I have only once ever kissed another female… "

"You're welcome," Brittany stated.

"…and as a budding actress, I think it is something I should become comfortable with. That and nudity."

"If you want to work on getting comfortable with nudity, by all means, go ahead."

"Santana!" Mercedes cried out.

"It's for the arts, right? And just because I avoid looking Berry in the eye doesn't mean I'm against looking at her in the buff. In fact, I can say with certainty that Rachel Berry has a mighty fine body. And, I'm just trying to support… the arts."

"I don't want to play Spin the Bottle anymore," Brittany said. "I don't want Santana kissing Rachel. Or Quinn – "

"Babe, that was one time –"

Kurt side-eyed Quinn a second time.

"Or Kurt's baby lips. Come on Santana, let's go have sex in Rachel's bed."

"Wait, WHAT!" Rachel screamed.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Santana took Brittany's hand and they headed up the stairs to Rachel's room. Before they made it to the top of the stairs, she turned around to make one final announcement. "Oh, and if we don't come out before noon tomorrow, I brought bacon and left it in the fridge. You guys can cook it for breakfast."

Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Lauren cheered and exchanged high fives.

"No, but, you can't just… in my bed… you can't – "

"They're gone Rachel," Mercedes informed her. "And I'm tired. I was up all last night because Sam's little brother had some serious food poisoning. I'm gonna crash on the couch."

"I'm up for watching a movie if you guys are," Tina said. "I brought Mean Girls."

"Sounds good to me," said Lauren.

"Ok, I guess that works. Let me just brush my teeth beforehand."

Rachel walked up the stairs to her bathroom, closed the door, and turned on her electric toothbrush. A minute later, the door opened and closed quickly.

"Quinn! What are you doing in here? You didn't even knock. I could've been peeing," Rachel said as she turned off her toothbrush.

"Were you serious about wanting to kiss a girl?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess so. In terms of becoming an artist, it couldn't hurt. Why?"

Quinn took the one step needed to close the gap between herself and Rachel. Then she leaned down and pressed her lips against Rachel's lightly.

Rachel's entire body stiffened at the contact. After a few seconds, she let herself relax, closed her eyes, and applied pressure back with her lips. When Quinn's lips parted, Rachel's did the same, allowing Quinn's tongue to brush against her own. After the first initial moments, both girls were completely lost in the kiss. Quinn brought her hand to Rachel's face as their lips moved with fervor against each other's and their tongues continued to get acquainted.

"Oh god, Brittany, I'm gonna… oh god!"

Santana's earsplitting screams caused both Rachel and Quinn to step back from their kiss and cover their ears. The sounds the followed were things they had never wished to hear. When the sounds subsided, they turned to look at each other. Quinn decided to speak first.

"So how was it?"

"Santana's orgasm? It sounded pretty powerful – "

"No, not Santana's… ugh. The kiss. How was the kiss?"

"Oh, the kiss was good. Different. Minty."

"That's cause you just brushed your teeth."

"Oh, right. Well, Brittany was correct; you're a good kisser Quinn. But, why did you kiss me?"

"Look Rachel, you're gonna go out in the world and be somebody, maybe even someone marginally famous. I was just doing my part in helping you become a better artist. Just don't forget me when you accept your first Tony award. And if you ever want to, you know, practice some more, let me know. You're a pretty good kisser too."

Rachel's cheek's reddened at the compliment and at thought of getting some practice with Quinn.

"Come on dwarf, we're gonna miss the whole movie."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to my birthday party."

"Sure. It's been fun," Quinn said as her lips turned up into a crooked smile. "Now let's go!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"What the hell were you two doing up there? Making out?" Kurt asked when the girls got to the living room.

Quinn immediately dropped Rachel's hand. "Haha, very funny. I just needed to use Rachel's toothpaste, right Rachel?" she asked as she took a seat next to where Mercedes was laying on the couch.

"Ummm, right, right. Toothpaste," Rachel said as she looked pointedly at Quinn and sat on the floor next to Tina.

Kurt picked up the remote control and pressed play. Just as the movie began, a voice pierced the air.

"Brittany, oh Brittany. Yes baby, yes!"

"Really, again?" Mercedes lamented as she pulled her pillow over her head.

Everyone else covered their ears as they waited for Santana's cries of joy to quiet down. Even Lord Tubbington stuck his head under a couch cushion to escape the noise.

"Brittany and Santana are so off the invitation list next year!"


End file.
